Problemas a vista
by Madge Krux
Summary: Continuação da fic Visões...


**Fic 34: Problemas a vista.**

Já se passara mais ou menos dois meses depois de Andry ter aparecido no plateau. Mas, as coisas não pareciam muito bem na casa da árvore.

O clima estava tenso entre os casais, era como se todos ao mesmo tempo resolvessem brigar. Finn e Challenger tentavam de algum modo conte-los.

C: Vocês estão agindo feito crianças...

M: Não se intromete...

Finn: Não precisa descontar na gente!!!

V: É isso que da ficar intrometendo onde não é chamado!!!

F: Qual é a de vocês??? Eles não têm nada haver com nossos problemas...

Mesmo em meio a brigas Fernanda conseguia utilizar o seu bom senso.

N: Sempre assim né???

Andry: Não precisa ofender...

R: Estou cansado de ouvir tanta baboseira...

Finn: Aonde vai???

R: Não é da sua conta!!!

Antes da resposta retirou-se sendo seguidos por Mallone e pelo Andry.

Parecia que eram cúmplices.

F: Não liguem para ele!!!

V: Tenho coisas pra fazer!!!

As brigas aconteciam diariamente, era como se um casal quisesse ferir o outro. Principalmente quando se tratava de Andry e Fernanda.

Andry: Aonde quer chegar hein???

Roxton o pressionava bastante. Talvez por que não queria que a irmã de Madge sofresse.

R: Você sabe muito bem do que se trata!!!

Andry: Quantas vezes tenho que falar que eu a amo... só quero fazê-la feliz!!!

N: Mas, que papo é esse???

R: Estou de olho em você!!!

Andry: O que eu fiz pra merecer isso???

N: Talvez seja pelo fato de Nanda sempre estar na sua, diferentemente de Madge!!!

Roxton se descontrolou, batendo com tudo no rosto de Ned.

R: Nunca mais fale assim...

Andry: O que está fazendo???

N: O que??? Ficou bravinho, pois falei que você e a Madge não saem do zero a zero???

Roxton quase partiu pra cima dele, sendo segurado por Andry.

Andry: Parem com isso... tão parecendo moleques brigando pelo amor de uma menina!!!

R: É melhor ficar quietinho... senão acabo com você!!!

Andry nunca havia visto Roxton agir daquela maneira. Algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa estava errada.

N: Droga...

Andry: Ela está muito estranho!!!

N: Ele ta é ficando louco isso sim!!!

Ned e Andry voltaram para a casa da árvore.

Todos viram a marca no rosto de Mallone.

V: O que aconteceu???

N: Aquele maluco do Roxton...

M: O que???

F: Ele te bateu???

Andry: Ele está muito estranho...

Madge começou a se preocupar.

Finn: Deve ter doido...

Todos olharam para ela.

Finn: O que???

Roxton havia saído pela selva. Estava totalmente fora de si.

R: O que está havendo comigo??? Talvez Ned tenha razão!!!

Depois escutara um barulho, porém não viu mais nada.

Na casa da árvore.

Fernanda estava em seu quarto, quando alguém entrou em seu quarto.

F: Demorou hein???

Virou-se e levou uma pancada que a levou ao chão. Inconsciente ela foi jogada nas costas e levada pela selva.

Na manhã seguinte, todos pareciam ter sidos atropelados por algum trex ou algo parecido.

Madge foi a última a acordar.

M: Que aconteceu??? Parece que alguém me deu uma bela surra ontem!!!

V: Você também???

Andry: Não estou entendendo mais nada...

Finn: E Roxton???

C: Vi-o voltando mais a noite... mas, depois não vi mais nada!!!

M: Que estranho!!!

V: E Fernanda??? Será que ainda está dormindo???

Andry: Vou la olhar...

Seu coração parou ao não vê-la em seu quarto e reparar um pouco de sangue no chão.

Andry: Nãoooooooo...

O grito chamou a atenção de todos da casa.

Finn: O que foi???

Assustaram ao não ver Nanda em seu quarto.

Andry: Olhe... sangue!!!

C: O que será que aconteceu???

N: Minha cabeça está confusa...

Finn: É como se...

V: Ai meu Deus...

M: O que foi???

V: O suco...

Andry: Que tem o suco???

V: O que você colocou nele Finn???

Finn: Eu o que??? Mas, não fiz suco nenhum!!!

M: Se não foi você... quem foi???

Andry: A mesma pessoa que levou Nanda!!!

C: Temos de ir atrás dela!!!

N: Só se for agora!!!

M: Por falar nisso cadê o Roxton???

Finn: Alguma coisa me diz que ele ta encrencado!!!

Andry: Não duvido muito não!!!

Madge não gostou muito dos comentários, mas preferira ficar calada ao se lembrar do tapa que ele deu em Mallone.

Dentro de poucos minutos, estava andando pela mata a procura de Nanda.

Em algum lugar da selva.

Fernanda foi acordando aos poucos, a sua cabeça doía muito, era como se estivesse de ressaca.

F: Ai... como dói!!!

Percebeu que não estava em casa. Olhou em seu redor, vendo Roxton mais a frente.

F: Bom dia Roxton!!!

Porém Roxton nada respondeu.

"Como será que cheguei até aqui??? Será que... Roxton me salvou de algum perigo e me trouxe pra cá??? Só pode ser isso!!!" – Nanda pensava.

Nanda se levantou e caminhou até ele. Tocou em seu ombro e, ele se mexeu, dando a impressão que se assustara.

F: Você está bem???

R: Aham...

F: O que estamos fazendo aqui???

R: Fique quieta...

F: O que???

R: Shishishi...

F: O que está acontecendo???

R: Por enquanto nada, mas se continuar falando pode acontecer!!!

Neste momento, ele virou-se a segurando forte.

F: O que está fazendo??? Está me machucando...

R: E acha que não devia???

F: Sou sua amiga... tente se lembrar!!!

Roxton parou e abaixou a cabeça.

R: Ninguém é meu amigo... eu sou sozinho... sempre fui!!!

Fernanda não queria acreditar em tudo o que estava ouvindo.

F: Não é verdade... o que aconteceu com você???

Os olhos de Roxton brilharam de um jeito diferente.

F: Seus olhos... este não é o Roxton que conheço!!!

Roxton num momento de fúria a jogou contra parede.

Nanda foi ao chão com tudo.

Entorpecida pela pancada tentou ficar de pé, sua cabeça rodava, era a pior sensação que se podia sentir. Estava bêbada, mesmo sem beber.

Ela tentou buscar forças e se segurava nas paredes da caverna.

Nesta hora, Roxton virou-se e olhou diretamente pra ela.

R: É chegada a hora...

F: Do que está falando???

Roxton a pegou pelo braço e a puxou. Na verdade ele quase a carregava, já que estava fraca.

F: O que está fazendo???

R: O que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo!!!

Fernanda não gostou nem um pouco do tom da voz dele.

F: Droga Roxton... será que não percebe que sou sua amiga!!!

Roxton permaneceu em silêncio.

F: O que eu fiz de ruim pra você??? Por que não me responde???

Começara a chorar. Lágrimas de tristeza, lágrimas de desespero.

R: Cala a boca...

No fundo, Roxton sofria por dentro. Mas estava sendo controlado. Por quem??? Tornou-se apenas um tipo de boneco pra satisfazer o seu dono.

Suas pernas não o obedeciam, caminhava por um lugar totalmente desconhecido, mas parecia conhecer todo o trajeto. Não demorou muito para ele chegar o que parecia ser um pequeno vilarejo.

F: Que lugar é esse???

As forças aos poucos foram retornando a ela. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não lhe agradaria ficar e descobrir.

Ao perceber a distração de Roxton, se soltou e correu sem olhar para trás. Sabia que Roxton corria logo atrás dela, mas não iria correr o risco de ser pega.

R: Você não pode fugir...

Correu feito louca, até conseguir despistá-lo. E foi difícil, já que ele era um belo e exímio caçador.

Depois de algumas voltas em círculos, Roxton voltou ao vilarejo.

Nanda continuou escondida, e muito bem escondida, precisava de tempo para retomar o fôlego e pensar em alguma coisa.

Homem: Droga... você a perdeu!!!

R: Desculpe-me senhor... vou trazê-la de volta!!!

Homem: Preciso que seja rápido... não temos muito tempo!!!

Roxton saiu apressada da cabana e logo após um rapaz mais novo entrou.

Rapaz: Papai tem certeza que ela é perfeita pra mim???

Homem: Não tenha dúvidas... a observei durante meses...

Rapaz: Não vejo à hora de conhecê-la... você deu ordens àquele homem pra não machucá-la???

Homem: Certamente... não se preocupe ta tudo sobre controle!!!

Na selva.

À hora do intervalo acabou. Nanda pode ver Roxton passando por entre as árvores em que se escondia.

F: Tenho que agir o mais rápido possível... mas, estou me sentindo tão fraca!!!

R: Você acha que pode me enganar??? Ninguém brinca com Lorde John Roxton!!!

A expressão de fúria de Roxton era lastimável e perceptiva, já que chutava com força algumas flores que ali viviam.

F: Nunca vi Roxton desde jeito... e por que ele me quer, ou melhor, onde é que ele esta querendo me levar???

Era agora ou nunca, saiu de onde estava e correu tentando ser mais silenciosa possível, porém a audição aguçada do exímio caçador captou logo de cara.

R: Então está ai... brincando de esconde-esconde... pode correr se esconder, mas não pode fugir!!!

Foram minutos de desespero total, Nanda correndo a frente, tento o caçador em seu encalço. Não sabia pra onde estava indo, mas longe de Roxton já era o bastante.

Sua cabeça fervilhava, não conseguia pensar em nada, somente em correr, correr o mais rápido que pode.

Enquanto isso, os outros aventureiros caminhavam pela selva apressadamente, nem mesmo Madge reclamava, pois estava preocupada demais com Nanda pra isso.

N: Temos de pensar pra onde ele ou ela deve ter ido com Nanda!!!

V: Ned tem razão... não podemos ficar andando sem rumo...

M: Não temos nenhuma pista... como podemos fazer isso???

Andry: Olhe...

Andry apontava para uma caverna.

C: Será que estamos com sorte???

Finn: Só saberemos se formos lá!!!

M: Pode ser uma armadilha...

Andry: Então, neste caso, eu vou... se realmente se tratar de uma armadilha, ainda sim vocês podem procurar por Nanda!!!

Finn: Mas...

Porém, Andry nem esperou resposta. Caminhou por passos longos até a caverna, entrando logo em seguida.

C: Não devíamos ter o deixadoele entrar la sozinho!!!

V: E o que queria que nós fizéssemos???

M: Não adianta reclamar...

Na caverna.

Andry encontrou o que parecia ter sido uma fogueira e sentiu o perfume de sua amada.

Andry: Com certeza eles estiveram aqui... mas pra onde será que eles foram???

Andry saiu voltando ao local onde seus amigos o esperavam.

M: Alguma noticia???

Andry: Eles estiveram na caverna...

V: Já é um belo começo...

Finn: Pessoal??? Acho que isso aqui podem ser pegadas!!!

C: Muito bem...

Foram seguindo as pegadas, sem saber ao certo onde iriam parar.

No outro lado.

Nanda havia se escondido. Suas pernas não a obedeciam mais, estava exausta, precisava de tempo para poder respirar, porém Roxton pulou ficando em sua frente, não dando tempo pra ela escapar.

R: Você me deu muito trabalho...

Roxton a segurou puxando, enquanto ela se debatia tentando se livrar das mãos fortes dele.

Nanda: Não faça isso... eu sei que não é você!!!

R: Cala a boca...

Nanda: Você só sabe falar isso???

Roxton bateu com tudo no rosto dela, fazendo sangue voar da boca dela.

Nanda: Prometo que trarei você de volta!!!

Continuou segurando-a e puxando-a com força pela floresta.

Na selva.

M: Mas o que é isso???

Haviam chegado à entrada do vilarejo. Permaneciam escondidos.

Andry: Será que Nanda foi trazida pra cá???

N: É o que tudo indica!!!

C: Mas que cidade magnífica!!!

V: Eu nunca ouvi falar desse lugar!!!

Neste momento, viram Roxton, estava de costas conversando com um senhor.

O coração deles gelaram ao ver que, na verdade, ele entregava Nanda a este senhor.

Homem: Você fez um ótimo trabalho... pode ir descansar!!!

Nanda: Não... não me deixe aqui!!!

Homem: Quieta...

Andry: Como ele pode fazer isso???

Finn: O que ele quer com Nanda???

M: Não vou ficar aqui parada...

N: O que vamos fazer???

Nesta hora, Madge teve uma visão. Parecia tão real.

C: Você está se sentindo bem Madge???

Madge demorou um pouco para se recompor.

M: Tive uma visão... mas, que parecia bem real!!!

Finn: E o que você viu???

M: Algo que não gostei nem um pouco...

Madge contou sua visão para os outros.

Andry: Não vou deixar que isso aconteça!!!

C: Nós também não...

Madge ainda não entendia o porquê de Roxton ter entregado Nanda assim tão fácil.

Um pouco mais tarde, já haviam bolado um plano para salvar Nanda. Esperaram um momento propicio e atacaram o pequeno vilarejo, rendendo os poucos guardas que ali se encontravam.

Dentro de uma das casas a gritaria pode ser ouvida.

Rapaz: Papai, o que está acontecendo???

Homem: Não posso acreditar!!!

Foi o que falou ao ver que estavam sendo atacados.

Rapaz: Quem são eles???

Nanda: Meus amigos... vocês estão ferrados!!!

O homem que a segurava olhou espantado para ela.

Rapaz: Faça alguma coisa papai...

Nanda: Você só sabe se esconder atrás de seu pai???

O silêncio reinou durante alguns minutos, até alguém bater forte na porta.

Homem: Quem está ai???

Andry: Abra esta porta!!!

Homem cochichou para seu filho.

Homem: Leve-a pra longe daqui... não podemos deixar que eles a levem!!!

Nesta hora Nanda fez menção de gritar, porém a boca foi tampada antes mesmo de pronunciar qualquer ruído.

Ele a segurou puxando para perto de si, segurando-lhe a boca e arrastando saindo pela porta dos fundos.

Logo após ouvir mais uma batida na porta, ela veio abaixo.

Homem: O que pensa que está fazendo???

Andry: Só vim pegar uma coisa...

Homem: Não tenho nada de valor aqui seu ladrão de araque!!!

Andry: Ladrão??? Eu não sou nenhum ladrão...

Ned e Verônica entraram logo atrás mostrando as armas, fazendo com que o homem não reagisse.

Homem: De onde vocês vieram???

V: Você acha que somos bobos???

Homem: Não sei... nem conheço vocês!!!

Andry: E não vai conhecer ao menos que você diga onde ela está!!!

Homem: Ela quem???

N: Não brinca conosco...

Homem: Não sei de quem está falando!!!

V: Talvez você saiba me falar então o que a pulseira dela está fazendo em seu sofá???

Ele olhou assustado.

Homem: Esta pulseira é da minha filha!!!

Andry: E onde ela está???

Homem: Er... ahn...

V: Não ta dando conta nem de pensar em desculpas...

Andry: Onde ela está???

Nesta hora Roxton chegou segurando Madge, apontando a arma pra sua cabeça.

R: Deixem-no em paz...

Eles olharam e se assustaram.

M: Não sei o que está havendo com ele!!!

R: Cala a boca...

V: Roxton???

Andry: O que pensa que está fazendo???

R: Saiam daqui... agora!!!

Sem escolhas os três tiveram que sair.

Do lado de fora, Roxton ainda permanecia com Madge e não pretendia solta-la tão cedo.

M: Roxton??? Por favor, me escute... somos seus amigos!!!

Madge sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Roxton apenas escutou, fingindo indiferença.

M: Tente se lembrar...

Homem: Levem-nos para a prisão...

Neste momento outros guardas apareceram e mostraram-nos o caminho.

Já na prisão.

Finn: Mas que droga...

Homem: Acharam mesmo que iriam atrapalhar meus planos???

V: Afinal quem é você???

Homem: Meu nome é Adolf... sou o que podemos dizer de chefe desse vilarejo!!!

Andry: Então acho que deviam melhorar nas escolhas!!!

Adolf havia gostado da beleza de Madge e, desta forma, pediu que Roxton a levasse para outro lugar.

M: Eu não vou a lugar nenhum!!!

Adolf: Você não tem escolhas...

Verônica olhou para ela.

V: Fique calma... vamos arrumar um jeito de sair daqui!!!

M: Espero que não me deixem aqui!!!

N: Nunca...

Roxton a puxou, arrastando-a para fora da prisão.

M: Roxton... pelo amor de Deus, não faça isso!!!

Voltaram para a casa dele.

Adolf: Pode deixá-la aqui... e pode se retirar!!!

R: Sim senhor...

M: Não me deixe aqui sozinha com esse monstro!!!

Adolf: Monstro??? Vou te mostrar que não sou nenhum monstro!!!

Tentou chegar perto, porém ela pegou um copo que estava perto e começou a jogar nele. E assim foi com tudo o que encontrara pela frente, até parar quando percebeu que uma arma lhe estava sendo apontada.

Adolf: E agora???

Madge olhou com certa repugnância para ele. Enquanto ele chegava cada vez mais perto. Começou a acariciar seus cabelos e ao mesmo tempo dava beijos em seu rosto e em sua boca. O nojo era visível em seu olhar. As caricias aumentaram, um longo e ardente beijo foi interrompido pelo filho, que entrava ainda segurando Nanda. Seus olhos se assustaram ao encontrar os da mulher.

Rapaz: O que está fazendo???

Adolf: Não mandei você se esconder???

Rapaz: Vi quando você os rendeu e os prendeu!!!

Madge olhou para Nanda. Seu olhar ainda estava assustado e mostrava o pavor que havia passado. Por dentro agradecia por não estar mais sozinha com ele, porém por quanto tempo???

Nanda estava bastante fraca. Estava desidratada e com fome. Mal conseguia abrir os olhos. E sua boca estava um pouco dormente pelo tapa que Roxton lhe deu e pela força com qual o rapaz colocou ao tapar-lhe a boca.

M: O que você fez com ela???

Adolf: Não se intromete...

A vontade de Madge era partir para cima deles de tanta raiva que tinha, porém teve de se controlar, mesmo porque a sua vida e de seus amigos dependiam disso.

Adolf: Tudo bem, August...

August: Pai, e agora???

Adolf: Temos de agir rápido, afinal não podemos mante-los por muito tempo lá...

August: E por que não os matamos???

Adolf: Eu já pensei nisso... mas, sabe temos coisas mais importantes para pensar agora!!!

August olhou para o pai, que sempre o deixava orgulhoso.

Madge e Nanda foram amarradas e deixadas em um canto da casa, com a boca tampada, impossibilitando-as de gritar ou chamar a atenção para elas.

Nanda agora estava inconsciente e Madge tentava acorda-la.

Enquanto isso, na prisão tentavam pensar em algo.

V: Temos que sair daqui...

C: Não quero me pensar o que aquele monstro esta fazendo com Madge!!!

N: E Nanda???

Andry: Quando sair daqui eu acabo com ele!!!

Nesta hora Roxton entra na prisão assustando a todos.

Finn: O que aconteceu com você???

Roxton olhou rapidamente para todos os lados.

R: Escutem... não sei o que está havendo e nem por que agi daquela forma, mas agora estou do lado de vocês... mas, vou continuar fingindo, pois é a única forma de ajudar!!!

C: Sabia que não iria nos abandonar!!!

R: Nunca... só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo!!!

V: Confiamos em você...

Andry: Só espero que não seja tarde demais!!!

E logo Roxton se retirou.

August: Não quero mais esperar...

Adolf: Tudo bem...

August: E a outra mulher??? O que pretende com ela???

Adolf: Você acha que não mereço???

August: Não falei isso... aliás, você merece muito mais do que isso papai!!!

Adolf: agora vamos ao que nos interessa!!! Onde está Roxton???

Roxton parecia adivinhar o que ele queria.

R: Estou aqui mestre!!!

Adolf: Novas ordens...

R: Diga...

Roxton abaixou a cabeça, evitando assim olhar para os olhos dele.

Adolf: Estamos já na segunda fase do plano... quero que arrume as mulheres... quero-as divinas, entendeu???

Roxton acenou com a cabeça. Já pensando como ia fazer isso.

Foi para o quarto onde elas estavam. Madge apavorou ao vê-lo.

R: Tenha calma... não vou machucar vocês!!!

Ele retirou a venda da boca dela.

M: Tem certeza???

R: Só quero que saiba que estou do seu lado... só estou fingindo, pois pode ser a única chance de sair daqui!!!

Roxton retirou a venda da boca de Nanda e chamou-a tentando acorda-la.

Ela foi abrindo os olhos lentamente.

Nanda: Deixa-me dormir...

M: Nanda??? Por favor...

Nanda acordou sobressaltada.

Nanda: O que??? Onde estou??? Tive um pesadelo...

Vendo que estava em um lugar desconhecido, e olhando nos olhos de Madge e Roxton.

Nanda: Não foi um pesadelo né???

Roxton balançou positivamente a cabeça.

Nanda: Afinal o que está acontecendo???

R: Só precisa saber que estou do lado de vocês e preciso que você também me ajudem!!!

M: O que está pensando???

R: Eu ainda não sei o que fazer, mas vocês precisam vestir isso aqui!!!

M: O que???

Nanda: Pra que???

R: Explicações mais tarde...

M: Você não quer que a gente troque de roupa com você nos olhando, quer???

Os olhos de Roxton brilharam.

R: A questão é que foram ordens daqueles dois monstros... eu não posso sair daqui para vocês se vestirem!!!

M: Então pode esquecer...

Nanda: Madge??? O Roxton vai se virar e fechar os olhos...

M: E se ele abrir???

Nanda: Vamos ter que confiar nele e, alias, é pior pra mim do que pra você!!!

Madge olhou para Nanda arqueando a sobrancelha.

R: Pronto... prometo que não vou olhar!!!

M: Espero...

Elas não demoraram muito para se trocarem. E por mais que a tentação de olhar fosse aumentando Roxton se controlou e permaneceu virado de costas e de olhos fechados o tempo todo.

Nanda: Estamos prontas...

Aquela visão fez com que Roxton ficasse de boca aberta por alguns minutos.

M: Boca fechada não entra mosquito!!! Como a Finn diz.

R: Vamos...

Nanda: Até parece que vamos nos casar!!!

Os dois olharam espantados para ela.

M: Não pretendo casar com aquele crápula!!!

R: Eu não vou permitir isso... afinal, ela só pode se casar com uma pessoa...

Nanda: Com você!!!

Nanda abafou um risinho.

M: E você com Andry!!!

Nanda: Mas, como vamos falar isso com eles???

R: Vamos pensar em alguma coisa!!!

Na prisão.

Finn: Não agüento mais ficar aqui!!!

V: Ele ta demorando demais!!!

Andry: Não podemos ficar parados esperando que ele faça sozinho alguma coisa!!!

C: O que pretende fazer???

Andry estava arquitetando um plano, porém iria precisar de todos os outros.

Andry: Tenho um plano, mas vou precisar de cada um de vocês!!!

Finn: Qual o plano???

Andry contou detalhadamente o plano que tinha em mente.

C: Mas, será que vai dar certo???

V: Vamos ver se tentarmos!!!

N: Estão todos prontos???

Andry: Nasci pronto!!!

Todos riram.

Na casa, Roxton chega à sala trazendo as garotas.

August: Elas estão maravilhosas!!!

Adolf: Chega de enrolação... tragam-nas pra cá!!!

Adolf e August caminhavam à frente e Roxton com as garotas logo atrás. Chegaram a uma grande construção, o que parecia ser um templo ou coisa parecida.

O coração das duas gelaram ao perceberem que realmente a intenção deles era de se casarem com elas!!!

R: Fiquem calmas... não vou deixar que isso aconteça!!!

Andry: Muito menos nós...

Adolf olha assustado e com raiva de seu plano ter sido novamente interrompido.

August: Você não disse que tinha dado um jeito neles???

Adolf: Roxton acabe com eles...

R: Creio que não vai ser possível...

Adolf: Mas como??? Não é possível...

August: O que papai???

Uma grande confusão foi instaurada. Nesta altura todos lutavam para se proteger. August com raiva percebendo Nanda um pouco mais afastada do grupo, a segurou, tampando-lhe a boca, impossibilitando-a de pedir socorro. Arrastou-a para a floresta. Ela se debatia, tentando se libertar, mas não estava adiantando. Andou com ela durante algum tempo, até chegar a uma ponte.

No vilarejo as coisas começam a serem controladas. Madge olhava para todos os lados sem ver Nanda.

Andry: Onde está Nanda???

Adolf: August???

R: Se ele fez alguma coisa com ela...

Andry com muita raiva e muito preocupado deu um belo soco em Adolf, deixando-o desacordado e, logo após correram para a floresta.

Nanda: Deixe-me ir...

August: Não posso...

Nanda chorava muito.

August: Vai ficar tudo bem...

Caminhavam pela ponte velha, embaixo um rio grande e violento passava.

Andry: Você não vai levá-la... pois não vou deixar!!!

August olhou para trás. Percebeu que eles já estavam próximos a ponte.

August utilizando Nanda como escudo, tentava ganhar tempo, continuava andando devagar, mesmo de costas.

R: Você está cercado... não tem pra onde fugir!!!

August: Eu não pretendo fugir...

M: O que???

Adolf chegou logo atrás, dando para ver o que ele estava prestes a fazer.

August: Vamos ficar juntos para sempre!!!

Andry já estava caminhando devagar em direção a eles.

Nesta hora August deu dois tiros e logo após se jogou da ponte levando Nanda consigo. Andry ainda tentou segura-la, mas não foi tão ágil assim.

Não acreditavam no que ele havia feito. Andry pos-se a chorar, não sabia mais o que falar ou o que fazer. E assim era com todos.

Vendo aquele rio feroz passar por debaixo da ponte, não restavam-lhe esperanças de que ela poderia sobreviver. Mesmo assim, procuraram por ela através do leito do rio.

V: Ela não sobreviveu...

C: Então por que não achamos o corpo dela???

R: Ele pode estar a quilômetros de distância!!!

Andry não pronunciou nenhuma palavra. A dor lhe consumia por completo. Sentia frustrado por não ter feito absolutamente nada para evitar esta tragédia. A raiva não o deixava raciocinar direito.

Depois da longa caminhada de volta para a casa da árvore, o sentimento de tristeza pairou na casa, assim como o sentimento de solidão reinava no coração de Andry.

Como foi acontecer isso??? Larguei tudo por causa dela e agora??? Perde-la assim... não faz sentido!!! Andry não queria aceitar o que estava acontecendo. Não podia acreditar que a única coisa que o fez mudar tinha ido embora.

Os dias foram passando, a dor cada vez mais forte não o deixava fazer nada. A saudade o fazia esperar por longas horas por ela.

V: Fica o dia todo assim...

Finn: É como se tivesse esperando alguém???

R: E está...

Todos olharam para ele espantados.

C: Todos nós sabemos o que aconteceu...

R: Está esperando um milagre!!!

Todos abaixaram a cabeça.

M: Nós também!!!

Ficaram em completo silêncio.

Depois de uma tragédia que foi perder a amada, Andry tinha a mesma rotina, esperar por ela na varanda e por dias permanecera assim. Ainda tinha esperanças de ela estar viva e o seu coração confirmava isso.

Será que ele está certo??? Pode até estar, mas por enquanto o único consolo era chorar.

Fim...


End file.
